


Rangers to the Rescue

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: A quiet day at the dorm. That’s all Yamato wanted. He wasn’t asking for much for his day off. And yet, here the three of them were swarmed by fans in public.*Written for the Pythagoras Trio Zine
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 18
Collections: Pythagoras Trio Zine





	Rangers to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to share this work publicly and I'm so excited to do so!
> 
> I was one of the two mods who hosted the Pythagoras Trio Zine and it was such an awesome project to be a part of. I'm still blown away by everyone's works for it! Thank you again to everyone who participated in the zine and bought a copy. And thank you to ZeeWee for helping me co-mod and did an amazing job of putting it all together.
> 
> It's a really scary time out there in the world right now so I hope this fic can bring a little smile to someone out there. Please enjoy.

A quiet day at the dorm. That’s all Yamato wanted. He wasn’t asking for much for his day off. 

And yet, here the three of them were swarmed by fans in public. To Nagi’s credit, it wasn’t his fault this time. He was better at behaving himself in public to not draw attention to himself. (As much as Nagi would love that.) No, it was Mitsuki that drew in the crowd, causing the commotion in the middle of the store he now couldn’t escape. 

They needed a way out of there fast.

~*~

“Oi, old man, it’s time to get up!” came a shout through the door, accompanied by knocking.

Yamato groaned. He didn’t need to look at his clock to know it was too early for this. He shouldn’t be expected to wake up this early on his day off. 

The knocking continued when he gave to the response. “Let’s go! You promised you would go with us,” Mitsuki said. 

Well, Mituski had him there and Yamato couldn’t argue with that. He just hadn’t comprehended how early that meant getting up to accompany his boyfriends to the record store. 

“I’ll be up in five,” he responded. 

“No, you get up now,” Mitsuki ordered. “If you’re not out of here by the time I’m done making breakfast, I’m coming in and dragging you out myself.”

Mitsuki was very persistent this morning. Not that Yamato blamed him since a limited edition Zero box set was on the line. 

With another groan, Yamato sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He picked up his glasses and slid them on. 

“Alright, Mitsu, I’m up.”

“Good, now hurry up so we can leave soon.”

It was tempting to lay back down as he heard Mitsuki walk away, but he resisted. He didn’t want to face the wrath of Mitsuki so early in the morning. He forced himself out of bed and got ready.

With a “be good, Musashi,” Yamato was out the door to meet up with Mitsuki and Nagi.

~*~

3 hours later

Yamato sighed. They’d only been out for a few hours now, but it felt much longer and it seemed there was no end in sight to get this special, limited edition concert boxset to celebrate Zero. One would think he’d be used to this by now after joining Nagi on his anime shopping sprees, but that wasn’t the case today. 

The other two seemed perfectly fine with no complaints.

Luck was on there side as it happened to fall on an off day for the three of them. It was nice spending time together outside of work.

Even if he wouldn’t do this for himself, Yamato couldn’t say “no” to Mituski. Neither could Nagi, but he understood Mituski’s passion for these kinds of things. And seeing them happy was enough for Yamato. Not that the grumpy man would admit it out loud. 

Mitsuki checked the time on his phone. “Just five more minutes until it opens,” he said. 

“Couldn’t you have pre-ordered this and had it shipped straight to the dorm to avoid all this?” Yamato asked, rolling his shoulders. Standing in line like this was doing a number on his body. 

It probably wouldn’t take much to get one of his boyfriends to give him a back massage later that evening. 

“Isn’t this more fun and exciting?” Mitsuki countered. 

“You missed pre-ordering it, didn’t you?” Yamato deadpanned. 

Mitsuki crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away as Nagi answered solemnly, “He missed out on it when the reservations opened during rehearsal. So, there’s only a limited number of stock in stores.” 

_ Great, now I’m the jerk, _ Yamato thought. “Ah, I see. I’m sorry, Mitsu.”

“We’re here now and I’m determined to get a copy, so it doesn’t matter,” Mitsuki replied with a shrug. 

Yamato glanced around at the number of people ahead of them. He hoped they were close enough to the front to guarantee a copy. There weren’t too many ahead of them so Mitsuki’s chances seemed favorable. 

Nagi wrapped his arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders. “Don’t worry,  _ Mitsuki _ ! I know you’ll get it.”

“Shh, not so loud,” Mitsuki said. He glanced around them to make sure no one was looking at them. “We can’t cause a scene here.”

“Sorry~” Nagi pulled away from his boyfriend. 

There was movement ahead of them as the doors were opened. 

“You two can wait out here. It shouldn’t take me long,” said Mitsuki. 

“You sure?” Yamato asked. “We came here with you for this.”

Mitsuki nodded. “It’ll be crowded in there. I’ll just run in, get it and then we can move on to the next place.”

“If you insist.” Yamato wasn’t going to fight him on it. 

“Be right back!” Mitsuki said as he rushed to the door without a glance back. 

~*~

  
  


With a “thank you,” Mitsuki picked up the bag and turned away from a cashier. He was so excited to go home and put this on to watch. 

And that’s when it happened. 

“E-excuse me, are you Izumi-san from IDOLiSH7?” a girl asked, her face hopeful.

Mitsuki was frozen in place, shocked that someone recognized him in public. It wasn’t like he was Riku or MEZZO”. This didn’t happen to him. But before he could form a proper response, those who were nearby looked his way. 

“Did she say that’s Mitsuki?”   


“I think it is him!”

That was all it took for Mitsuki to be surrounded by eager fans who were excited to see him. This was an uncommon situation for him, but Mitsuki was going to make the most of it. After all, who knew when something like this would happen again. 

He smiled and posed for the fans’ photos. “Thank you for all your support. It means the world to me to make our fans happy,” he said, drawing squeals from the group. 

After a few minutes of this, Mitsuki tried to politely back away from the group, but realized there was no easy way to escape. It was a tricky position to be in, not wanting to upset the fans while also trying to wrap this up. But how was he going to do this?

More than anyone else in the group, Mitsuki understood the importance in giving good fanservice to make the fans happy. It was about creating that special, unforgettable moment for them. Like what Zero did for him all those years ago. 

But when it was this many people in such an unexpected situation, it was a lot to handle. And Mitsuki wasn’t used to being the center of attention like this. 

His answer came in the form of, “ _ Oh, Mitsuki! _ ”

Everyone, including the man in question, turned to see Nagi and Yamato approach. Mitsuki was relieved to see them. With their help, this was his chance to leave.

Their sudden appearance helped divert some of the attention away from Mitsuki and helped open up the circle surrounding him. He took a few steps toward it, hoping to make a break for it.

Nagi, whether intentional or not, helped by posing for some of the fans and pulled some of the attention to himself. 

Yamato waved to the fans while noticing the staff becoming unhappy with the disruption. All they needed right now was to get kicked out of the store. That wouldn’t go over well with the president. 

He stepped forward and cleared his throat. “We’d love to stay longer with all of you, but we don’t want to disrupt these kind employees as they try to work,” he said. 

There was a group “aw” of disappoint from the group surrounding them. 

“I know, I know,” Yamato continued, bringing his right hand to rest above his heart. “We love Mitsuki as much as you do, but we should get going. Right, Nagi?”

“ _ Oh, _ okay,” Nagi said. “It was a pleasure meeting all of you today!” He shot them all a wink as he blew a kiss. 

Mitsuki and Yamato sighed in unison when that only excited the fans again. 

“Come on, Nagi. Let’s go,” Mitsuki said, making his way towards them. 

The crowd made way for them to leave and the trio soon found themselves outside of the store. Mitsuki could breathe again. 

“We can’t take you anywhere now, Mitsu,” Yamato teased as they walked down the sidewalk. 

Mitsuki laughed. “I still can’t believe that happened. I’m used to seeing it happen with the others, never me.”

“Aw, Mitsuki. You deserve just as much as everyone else. I’m glad more people are paying more attention to you,” Nagi added. 

Mitsuki dropped his gaze to the sidewalk and looked away. His fisted tightened around the plastic bag in his hand. “You really think so?” he asked, voice low and uncertain. 

Nagi and Yamato exchanged looks, both knowing first hand how Mitsuki felt. 

“Of course we do. They see all the wonderful things we see in you,” said Nagi, smiling at him fondly. 

If they saw the tears forming in Mitsuki’s eyes, neither commented on it. And Mitsuki appreciated that.

“How did you know to come in and help me, anyway?” Mitsuki asked, changing the subject. 

“We are the Rescue Rangers! Of course we know when to come and save our beloved Mitsuki,” Nagi said. He wrapped his arms around Mitsuki and pulled him in tight as they walked, almost causing Mitsuki to trip. 

Mitsuki caught himself and wrangled himself free while shouting, “ _ Nagi!” _

Yamato shook his head, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “We noticed some kind of commotion going on through the window and we had a feeling you were in the middle of it,” he explained. 

Mitsuki nodded as she straightened his shirt. “Thank you for helping. I wasn’t sure how I was getting out of that.”

“Anytime. We don’t mind coming to rescue our damsel in distress,” Yamato said with a smirk. 

“Why you -” Mitsuki said as he reached for Yamato. 

It took all Nagi could to stop them from creating another scene in public. Apparently, none of them were fit to go out in public together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out the other works from the zine as well in this collection and on the [zine's twitter account](https://twitter.com/pythagtriozine)!
> 
> If you want to share this on twitter, please use [this link](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1241540418954825728).


End file.
